official_mano_countyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of ways to get banned from Mano County
Although Mano County is Popular, It does a have rules, these are ways people break rules & get banned from the county: # LEAVING/RESETTING/SWITCHING TEAMS TO AVOID ARREST - Leaving the game, switching teams, or resetting while cuffed:| The most common type of way to get banned from Mano, This happens when a character does whatever he/she can to avoid arrest, either by resetting their Avatar, Switching Teams, or Logging out of the server while in cuffs. Since late 2018, iKevinL introduced a script that automatically bans people for LTAA. # Flipping in Pursuit: A common issue with police pursuits, Happens when a person uses the flip button on an overturned vehicle that flipped over realistically. # Glitching into rooms/Glitching items: 'Happens when a subject uses tools to enter locked rooms (Like the SWAT Room, MCSO Station) or when a subject has tools that they can't get unless they are in the group (EXE: A Trainee with a Glock) # '''AMBUSH RP: '''Happens when a subject ruins a role play scenario for no reason (EXE: a random person killing the hostage takers in a hostage situation or kill Medical services while they are busy at a crash) # '''SPAWN KILLING: '''Another common issue, Happens when a subject were to kill a person when they spawn into the game. Common at civilian spawn. # '''REPEATED CRIMES: '''When a person commits multiple crimes after death within 5 minutes. # '''NEW LIFE RULE: '''When a person dies, any charges they might have before getting killed (If they are not jailed) are automatically dropped: However when they return to the scene after they are killed. it breaks the New Life Rule. # '''HEIGHT EVASION: '''Happens when a person jumps from +2 stories and acts like nothing happens at all (Common at apartments, also common at the State Park sightseeing.) # '''DISREGARDING TASER: '''Happens when a person jumps or uses tools while being tased. # '''DISREGARD ROLE PLAY ACTIONS: '''Happens when a person ignores a person doing a role play action (Common when a person not reacts to the -pins- role play action) # '''EXPLOITING: '''Automatically gets people perm banned, Happens when a person uses cheats to ruin someones game play. (EXE: Using hacks to ruins the fun) # '''DISRESPECTING COUNTY/OWNER: ' Happens when a person offends the County or the owner of a county (EXE: when someone calls the owner "Corrupt") # 'STEALING MANO MODELS: '''Due to Mano County's Popularity, it has fallen victim to piracy, This leads to permanent bans, as well as terminations if the person is in a Mano related group. # '''TOOLS IN CUFFS: '''Happens when a person is holding an Item from their toolbar while cuffed. # '''WATER EVASION: '''Happens when a person jumps into a body of water to avoid arrest. # '''BYPASSING FILTER: '''Since the early days of Mano County, Roblox has applied a chat filter that removes swear words with hashtags, however some people have found a way to get around this system by spelling words incorrectly (EXE: when someone says "Nagger" to get around the roblox filter) # '''BYPASSED AUDIO: '''This is a new thing that happened around the summer of 2019, Bypassed audio is audio that was altered to have swear words or loud audio. Usually reports have to have a recording put on youtube to report that person. # '''ALT ACCOUNT: '''Mainly used by exploiters to get around the account age limit or to get around a ban. # '''BREAKING ROBLOX TOS: '''Happens when a person violates rules stated in Roblox's terms of service. 19. '''RAIDING: '''Happens when a person mass pings discord server that has a Mano County Admin in it. 20. '''Trolling: '''Happens when a person intentionally bullies/annoys people 21. '''BASS BOOSTED/TROLL AUDIO: '''Happens when a person plays audio that has been altered to be loud & annoying. 22. '''SPAMMING RADIO: '''Happens when a deputy (Commonly a Guest/Trainee) clutters up the game chat by repeatedly saying the same thing. (''THIS DOES NOT OCCUR IF YOUR UPDATING A PURSUIT TO OTHER LEOS) ''SUSPENTIONS:'' In addition to this, MCSO also has rules to it's deputies to follow while on duty: # '''IMMATURITY: Most common issue with deputies, '''happens when a deputy acts like a 4 year old child (EXE: a corporal saying "LOL" whilst on duty) # '''INSUBORDINATION: '''Happens when a deputy refuses orders given by a high ranked official. # '''ABUSE OF TOOLS: '''Happens when a deputy repeatedly uses their tools to kill a suspect (EXE: Sheriff deputy killing a person with pepper spray). Since march 2019, There was a rule stated that SD-CPL can use their tools to kill a suspect ONLY if they are an active threat. # '''On/Off duty crime: Happens when a deputy commits a crime whilst on/off duty (Originally impacts LT+, but since 2018, they changed it so that Sergeants can no longer commit crimes) # '''FAKE TOOLS: '''Happens when a deputy uses tools that are not in the toolbar (EXE: a DFC using cuffs when LT+ get cuffs) # '''CRIME WHILST SUSPENDED: '''Happens when a suspended deputy commits a crime (Usually extends the suspention) # '''ON TEAM WHILE SUSPENDED: '''Happens when a suspended deputy goes on the team while suspended. # '''FAILURE TO USE GRAMMAR: '''Whenever someone is on duty, it is always important that they use grammar.